bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder of Crows
Murder of Crows is the name of a Vigor in BioShock Infinite that gives control over groups of crows. It was created in the city of Columbia. The player acquires it after killing the leader of the Cult of the Raven. Combos *Murder of Crows + Shock Jockey *Murder of Crows + Devil's Kiss Pre-Release Debut Gameplay Trailer Booker DeWitt finds this ability next to the corpse of Charles. When used, a blood-spattered crow with a piece of flesh in its beak latches itself onto his arm. It is used shortly after the Sky-Line sequence in a bar where Booker takes refuge in from Saltonstall. E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer In the E3 2011 Gameplay, Booker finds it next to the corpse marked "CAPITALIST," in front of a destroyed statue. It is later used on the Vox Populi to distract them while he escaped on the Sky-Line toward a Security Zeppelin. Each bottle appears to have 4 uses before it needs to be replenished. Beast of America Trailer In a small scene where Booker uses this ability on enemies, a glimpse of his left arm shows it has gained some black feathers and talons. The Vigor has a bigger effect on enemies, as the crows can now peck off the skin of people. IGN Combat Commentary The Murder of Crows Vigor was shown in IGN's Combat Commentary on Bioshock Infinite to clearly manifest black feathers and talons on Booker's arm. The Vigor can be placed as a trap upon the ground that triggers if an opponent wanders too close, and can be used in conjunction with the Devil's Kiss Vigor to create flaming crows that deal additional damage to enemies. GameInformer Advertisement One of the three October 2010 BioShock Infinite covers features an advertisement for Murder of Crows. It states that its creator is named "Marlowe" and he has patented it. Its slogan is "Proven Deterrent Against Hooligans." They sold for $1 each, or $5 for 6 bottles. Gallery 2013-03-28_00757.jpg|Bottle File:Murder of Crows Crow.png|A crow perched on Booker's arm. File:E32011GameplayMurderofCrows1.png|Murder of Crows by a corpse marked "CAPITALIST" in the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer. File:Murder of Crows Action.png|Murder of Crows in action. File:E32011GameplayMurderofCrows2.png|Booker uses Murder of Crows in the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer. bioinfsheperdheader.png|Murder of Crows used on a group of policemen. File:IMG 6042 540x405.jpg|A real-life replica of the bottle. File:Murder Crow Bottle.JPG|A close view of the replica bottle. BIUSPMurderofCrowsKeychain.jpg|A keychain replica of the bottle, exclusive to both the Premium and the Ultimate Songbird Editions of BioShock Infinite. Murder_crows_ir.png|Icon from Industrial Revolution. apparel-moc-ss-01-thm.jpg|Murder of Crows Bottle Emblem. Trivia *"Murder" is the term for a group or flock of crows. *Murder of Crows might be considered the counterpart to Insect Swarm in the other BioShock games, as they both allow the player to create and control other creatures in the form of an attack. *As per the demo, Charles is the only known citizen of Columbia to utilize the Murder of Crows ability. After defeating Charles, Booker DeWitt acquired the "Murder of Crows" enhancement. *The replica Murder of Crows container reveals the initial production date of this enhancement to be 1895. *Murder of Crows also makes an appearance as a usable item in PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale. Its ability in game differs from its original function, where here it reverses the controls of the opposing players who are hit by the crows for a limited time. *The Zealots Of The Lady are immune against this vigor. Category:BioShock Infinite Vigors